Hope and Hearts
by uminohoshi
Summary: Kimi has been hurt a few times in her love life, and is having trouble deciding if the new boy in her life is the right one.
1. Chapter 1

So, I updated this story. It's largely based on me, and what's happened tome. So what are you waiting for? Read on!

* * *

Prologue

She had a strange feeling. Something had been growing for a only a short while, and she was scared and excited all at the same time. People had been had been consulting her on this idea, and all advice was positive. She just wasn't sure she was ready to accept it.

Kimi had been hurt in her love life a few times. Jared was a boy who only wanted her for sex, which she would not give him. Their relationship only lasted two years because he went to college, and told her he wanted to go unattached. She was left as a broken shell of the girl she had been with him. She managed to graduate single, while he was a freshman in college with a girlfriend who gave him all the sex he wanted.

Her summer between high school and college was spent as a kitchen worker at her church's camp. Many friends were made during the summer, and Nate, a counselor, said he liked her. Nothing ever came of it, because he did not want to make a commitment. She came out of the almost relationship with a hopeful heart, which told her God had someone better in mind.

Finally, she made it to college, and joined a Christian group on campus, hoping to find a boy among it. Now she was sitting in the largest meeting room of the Student Union Building, watching as they played their first concert. There were rumors that Trevor, the bass guitarist, had a crush on her. As she gazed up at his 6'6" frame, she knew something was different about him. She had finally decided this was the one for her.

Chapter 1

Kimi was a history major, with a minor in Asian studies. She could not wait to get out and become a historian. Her roommate, Natasha, was also a history major, but she wanted to go into high school history education. Both of the girls were Christians, and they became fast friends from the day they moved into their room.

On the first day of classes, Kimi was scared but excited to get to her first class, Japanese I. It was scheduled for 9:15-10:15 in Brudnak Hall. Poscoe University was one of the largest in Pennsylvania, so she had to leave 15 minutes early to make sure she made it in time.

"Have fun in Japanese class!" Tasha called, as Kimi walked out of the room. 'I hope it will have fun,' she thought to herself as she made her way down the hall. As she walked, she wondered what cruel intention the Office of Housing had when they put freshman on the top floors of all the residence halls. 'I guess it is only fair. The top floors are the warmest in the summer, so the upperclassman deserve the cooler floors as a reward for staying here four years.' Finally, she made it to the entrance of Lewis Hall, her building. As she continued to Brudnak, she took in the beautiful campus. Many maple trees made up the foliage, but her favorite was the Japanese maple, only because she loved anything Asian.

When she arrived in Brudnak 207, she saw maybe 10 students. Her watch said she was five minutes early, so everyone may not be there yet. Dr. Deborah Everheart was the professor's name, and she came into the room two minutes before class started. Everheart looked like she was of European decent, perhaps dark Irish, and she had a round, short figure.

"Welcome to your first day of Japanese I!" Everheart started exactly at 9:15. "I am your professor, Dr. Deborah Everheart. You can call me Deb, though, because this is college, not high school, and you are allowed to do such a thing." She reached for some packets on her desk, and began passing them back the rows. By now, there were about 20 students in the class.

"This is the syllabus for the class. It has my name, office hours, outline of what I wish to accomplish in this semester, test policies, and mid-term and final dates. Now, let me explain a few things..." Deb launched into a 25 minute lecture on making sure the students understood her syllabus. "Does anyone have any questions?" No one seemed to have any, so she began again.

"I always do this on the first day, and your class is no different. So, we will start on the right side of the room, and everyone will say your name, where you are from, and how many years of Japanese you have taken." Rhonda Sharply was first, hailed from Pittsburgh, and had taken three years of Japanese. Kimi was third.

"My name is Kimichi Takama. I'm from Philadelphia. I haven't taken any Japanese in high school, but my father is Japanese, so I learned most of what I know from him." Deb was very excited after Kimi spoke.

"What part of Japan is your father from?" She expressed gleefully.

"He's from Toyama. And before you ask, my mother was a missionary's daughter who had lived most of her teenage years there. My mother missed America so much, that she convinced my father to move to the United States when I was five years old."

"What a wonderful story! I'm so glad we have a Nisei here! I will have to ask you so many questions about what your father knew of Japan!" The rest of the class period was taken up by introductions. When Kimi went to leave, Rhonda came up to her.

"Hi, Kimi! If you forget my name, it's Rhonda. It is so cool that you are a Nisei! I thought you were Asian when I came into the room, but then I saw your green eyes. Now it makes sense, knowing your mother was American." Kimi was somewhat surprised someone other than her teacher took such interest in heritage.

"Yes, my parents are very proud of their Nisei daughter, because they say I have my grandmother's beauty. Only, they also say my mother's eyes make me even more beautiful." Kimi smiled sheepishly at the admittance.

"Well, I'm sure you are a cool person even without your heritage. Hopefully we can talk more next time. I have to run to my next class. See you later!" The bubbly red-head ran off towards Horrell Hall, the science building. Kimi was left standing at Brudnak by herself, and stood there for a minute taking in the fact she was left alone. She began walk back to Lewis when she recovered.

Kimi noticed many people staring at her as she walked along the cement path. She figured it was because an Asian girl had green eyes, and she thought she was used to that. Obviously the college atmosphere unnerved her.

Her next class, Health and Wellness, was at one. It was basically the same experience as Japanese class, just without her professor going insane over the fact that she was a Nisei. Humanities Literature was at 3:30, and not much differed from her first two classes. She was glad to get back to Lewis and relax.

Natasha was there when she returned. "How was your day?" Tasha asked from her computer chair.

"Exciting. In Japanese class, my professor went nuts over the fact that I'm a Nisei. Not much else happened. What about you?"

"Oh I had fun, too. Biology was good. Biology and history have always been tied for my favorite subjects. Everything else were your average liberal studies classes." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer. "I cannot believe our Psychology teacher gave us homework on the first day. He wants us to write a two page paper on all the accomplishments in our life." She sighed, and began writing anew. Kimi just chuckled and proceeded to check her e-mail. She had a lot from home, mostly addressed by her mother.

When Kimi was done reading and replying to all her e-mails, her stomach was making hungry noises. "Tasha, do you want to go with me to Edwards for supper?" Blue eyes turned to face her. "Sure. I could use a break from the monotony of my accomplishments." With a smile, Tasha jumped up and put on her flip-flops. "Let's go!" So the two friends took off for Edward Dining Hall.

Tuesday was much like Monday, except Kimi got homework in her afternoon algebra class. "I don't know why historians need math. Just a waste of credits," Kimi muttered to herself as she walked out the door.

"What was that?" A wonderful looking boy, with brown curly hair and the prettiest pair of hazel eyes stared at her.

"Uh...I was just ranting to myself over the fact that they make all majors take a course in math. What historian is going to use algebra?" He laughed, and she continued to look at him as they moved down the hall to the stairs.

"Well, not all historians have to take algebra. You could have taken the basic math class." The boy seemed intrigued by her profile.

Kimi finally managed to look somewhere other than at him. "Yes I know, but I took algebra in high school, so I figured I could take it here and do well." They were at the entrance to the building now, and turned to face each other.

"I guess that's a good reason to take it. Hey by the way, my name is Trevor, and I'm a sophomore in music performance." Kimi smiled to hear his name.

"I'm Kimi, and I'm a freshman in history, minoring in Asian studies. It so nice to meet someone to talk to other than my roommate." At this Trevor gestured over to the picnic tables, because he realized this might be a conversation worth continuing.

As they sat, he asked, "Do you dislike your roommate?"

"No, she's great. I just meant it's nice to meet new people."

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean. I came here not knowing anyone, then I went to my performance class and made some good friends. I even joined a band with some of the guys."

"Really? That's so cool. What do you play?"

"I play bass guitar. I would've liked to play the keyboard, since I'm better at it, but we already had one. So, I got stuck on bass."

"I'm sure you are better at it than me. I used to play the trumpet in high school, and I almost made it to States. I missed the chance by one chair." Trevor seemed surprised.

"That's interesting. I never competed with my instruments because it would have been kind of hard, judging by what I play. They don't have electric guitars or keyboards at conferences." He shrugged. "Oh well. I was content to spend my time doing other things."

"You could have went on other string instruments. There are sure plenty to choose from." Trevor shook his head.

"My band director didn't want to take the time to teach me. He was too worried about the wind instruments and percussion. They won some competitions in my high school career. Many made it to States, too."

"Wow. Only three of us to made it to Regionals, but no one went on to States. An alto, a drummer, and I were the ones who went." Trevor 'hmphed'.

"So, when is your next class?" he asked.

"I am done for the day. What about you?"

"I am done too. Hey, some of my friends and I are going to play a few games. Maybe you would like to come play too?" Trevor looked expectantly at her. Did he have a girlfriend?

"What exactly are you going to play?" Kimi could not believe she was asking this to a boy she had just met.

"We are probably going to break out the boardgames. It's kind of a reunion for those of us who were here last year. I know you will like these people."

"Sure, I'll come. I am all for meeting new people." Kimi smiled at him. She also noticed he could not seem to take his gaze from her eyes. "Do you wonder too why I am Asian, but have green eyes?"

"I was rather curious, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Kimi focused elsewhere.

"My father is from mainland Japan, and my mother was a missionary's daughter. Her parents moved to Japan when she was a teenager. After they were married and I was about five years old, my mother finally convinced my father to move to Philadelphia. I guess she missed the States very much." Kimi looked to Trevor when she finished. He was still looking at her.

"Does your father miss Japan?" Trevor was genuinely concerned.

"He never says if he does or not. Although, he has taught me a good amount of the Japanese language, and he always tells me stories of how different Japan is from America. He is also displeased with how most Americans treat their elders. When he first arrived here, he was appalled." Trevor nodded.

"Did he know any English when he came here?"

"My mother began teaching him when they met. That's how they came to like each other so much. So the answer is yes."

"One last question, then we can go to the apartment. Did your parents continue in the faith your grandparents started?" He looked at her intently.

"Yes. I may be assuming things, but I'm a Christian, too." Trevor's whole face broke into a smile at Kimi's comment.

"I'm glad to hear that. I like what I know about you so far, and we could not get much farther if you were not Christian." He rose from his seat. "Come on. My friends will be waiting." Kimi was glad to accept his suggestion. She could not wait to see what the Lord had in store for her with this boy and his friends.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? I'm very interested in what you all have to say! Review, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Hope you like!

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, what's your denomination?" Trevor looked at Kimi as they walked toward his apartment.

"I don't really have a denomination. I'll go to pretty much any church, except Catholic." Realizing it was not safe to assume he was not Catholic, she raised her palms and said, "No offense intended."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm not really into all Catholics believe anyway." He looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "I guess I really don't have a denomination, either. I was raised Methodist, but I'll take all I can get." He smiled at her.

"Yeah, any church I can learn from and grow in is a church for me." She made sure to catch his eye before looking away. Trevor stuck his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself.

"How many people do you think will be over at your place?" Kimi wanted to know what she was getting into, at least people wise.

"Oh, anywhere between ten and fifteen. Our group, the Freedom Folk, actually has close to 40 people, but not everyone can always come to the unofficial small groups. You'll like them, because they're all great people."

"I hope you're right. I plan to base most of my friends in a Christian group, and Freedom Folk sounded the most interesting when I looked through all of the groups on campus at orientation. I am actually surprised you're in it." Kimi smiled shyly.

"Our God is mysterious, that's for sure." Trevor pointed to a house on the right. "There's our apartment, or I guess you could say house. It's the one with green siding." Kimi caught the one he was referring to automatically, probably because it was the only green house on the street.

"It looks big." She turned to him. "Is it really that big inside?"

Trevor shook his head. "No, it never seems big when I am in there. Sometimes the guys and I wonder if we couldn't use just a little more space." Kimi giggled.

"Yeah, you boys have too many toys. Now us girls, we fill up our rooms with important, nice smelling things." Laughing, Trevor shook his head again.

"If you say so." By now, they had reached the entrance to the house. "Well, here we are. Would you like to go first?" He opened the side door and gestured to it.

Kimi looked unsure. "Maybe you should go first. Besides, they'll be expecting you."

"With your consent." Trevor stepped through the door, took off his shoes on the landing, made sure Kimi did the same, then walked up the stairs. A chorus of welcomes greeted him. When Kimi came into what seemed to be the dining room, someone asked, "And who is this pretty little lady?"

"This is Kimi, and we're in algebra class together." Immediately, Kimi was introduced to a host of Trevor's friends, most of whom she would not remember their names for a while. She was invited to join a game of dominoes, because they were just starting up. Kimi liked all sorts of dominoes and decided to accept the invitation. Trevor had a few more friends to greet but convinced James, or Jamie, to hold starting the game until he could get back. Meanwhile, Kimi tried to learn the names of the three other people at the table. Danielle was from York, PA, Robert was from Lancaster, and Emily was studying her whole college career in the states, but she was originally from Bristol, England. Talk among the five young people consisted of introductions, and a small game of telling their favorite things one person and item at a time.

Finally, Trevor returned, and play began. They only managed to play seven rounds, three of which Kimi won, before more people came and the little group broke for snacks. Kimi followed Trevor around until he decided to introduce her to the other history major in the group. Ariel was a junior, and a petite brunette with hazel eyes.

"You're a freshman, huh? I remember being there. Do you know what you want to get into once you graduate?"

"I'd like to be a historian's aide first to see if I can take it, then maybe go back for my doctorate some day. I'm entirely sure I want to major in history, just not positively sure what kind of historian I want to be."

"I think it's normal to be unsure of everything your first semester. Do you know what you're going to concentrate in?"

Kimi had to think for a second. "I came here with the idea to concentrate in Asian studies, but no one has actually asked me if what I want to do such a thing, and I've never actually thought about it. I guess I'm used to everyone being Asian and expecting me to concentrate on that area. Although, I don't really know what I'd do otherwise," she shrugged. Ariel smiled and nodded.

"You have a long time to figure out what you're going to do. I actually didn't know until almost the beginning of last semester." The brunette's face broke into a dreamy smile. "I finally decided on concentrating in early western European history. My grandmother is Irish, and she always spoke with a lilt which reflected her homeland. Ever since then, I've been infatuated with Great Britain, but I just re-realized it lately." Her face returned to normal, and she looked at Kimi. "Don't get discouraged if you can't decide. God will put what you're supposed to do on your mind when he wants and you ask for it."

"Yeah, I hope I don't freak out if I want it sooner than he gives it."

Ariel touched Kimi's shoulder as she said, "I'm sure you'll do fine, dear." Then she looked around. "It looks like they're playing Uno. Would you like to play?" Kimi agreed, and the girls happened to play for 2 hours.

Around six o'clock, Eric, Trevor's house-mate, came around asking how many pieces of pizza everyone wanted, because they were going to order pizza. "Hey, I'm Eric, and you must be Kimi. Trevor told me about the cool Asian girl he invited here from his algebra class. So, how many pieces do you want? They're gonna be big triangle shaped ones. Oh, and we're asking for a donation of $2.15 from everyone." It took Kimi a minute to gather what was said in the past moment.

"Um... I'll take two pieces. And I guess you'll need the money now?"

"If you have it. It's okay if you..." he stopped as Kimi pulled out her wallet. As she was searching for the correct amount, he wrote down her order. "Thank you! The pizza should be here in about a half hour. Nice meeting you!" He took her money, then moved on before she could respond.

Ariel leaned over to her and said, "Eric's always a little hyper. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Kimi chuckled and looked to where he had disappeared, only to catch Trevor looking at her. She smiled shyly and looked away. Ariel saw Trevor gaze at Kimi before she looked away, and smirked to herself. She wasn't sure what Kimi knew about Trevor, but she did know Trevor had never looked at another girl that way. Also known to her was the fact that Trevor asked God everyday to lead him to his future wife, and He had told him she was going to be Asian. Could Ariel be witnessing history in the making? She hoped so, because she so enjoyed such a thing, and she also loved seeing God's plans come through. In the midst of her pondering, she was interrupted because it was her turn to play. She threw down her last card, which ended the game and started dancing. Kimi and few others busted out laughing at her antics, and Trevor came over to see what was going on.

"What's up with you girls?"

Kimi was still giggling when she said, "Ariel just broke into dancing when she won the game and it was hilarious."

Ariel smiled and nodded, saying, "Oh yeah, it was great. I can't resist!" She shrugged, and everyone except Trevor started laughing again. He just rolled his eyes.

"Ari, you're a hoot. You should take on a minor in theater." She just laughed.

"Honey, if you had all the reading that I do, you wouldn't even consider a minor, aside from a concentration." She was immediately distracted by another girl.

Trevor looked at Kimi. "I trust you're having fun so far?"

"Yes! You were right in saying I would like these people." He looked compassionately at her.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your first unofficial meeting." His face took on a more normal look. "If you like this, you'll love the real one."

Kimi looked slyly at Trevor. "I think if you said this was going to be fun, and it was, the next one will most definitely be. I trust you in such a thing." Suddenly, her past came rushing at her, and her eyes grew wide. Trevor looked concerned.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

Kimi managed to recover within a few seconds, and took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I just had... bad memories hit me. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Kimi nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Not now. Maybe someday." She smiled at his still worried look. "I promise I'll be fine. Don't worry." Trevor slowly nodded his head. "Now, could you point me to the restroom?" Trevor directed her, and she left him.

When the door was closed, she sat down. Why did the memories come back now? She thought she had successfully suppressed them forever. Surely Trevor wasn't like the other boys she had known. Of course, she was a novice with them, although she had dated two. Maybe all men were the same, and none wanted commitment without rewards. But, what about all of the happy couples she knew at home? The men seemed happy and content, but they were _married_. She sighed, and figured she would find a girl to talk to at first chance. Just so no one would get worried about her, she washed her hands, gathered her courage, and left the room.

Kimi searched out and found Ariel, who was surprisingly not directly involved in conversation. At that minute, the pizza arrived, and the two girls went to begin eating together. Kimi avoided Trevor the rest of the evening, and even managed to leave him with a, "See ya." Ariel had agreed to walk back with her, since Kimi lived near the parking garage, and Ariel had driven to campus.

"So Kim, I saw Trevor looking at you during the evening. Are you sure you two just met today?" She smiled in an older sister sort of way.

"Yeah, we just met after algebra, and hit it off for a bit."

"A bit? Kim, he never looked at a girl like that before! Surely there's something going on..." Kimi shrugged.

"If there is, I'm not in on it."

"He is a nice guy." Kimi shrugged again.

"I guess so." Ariel looked at the younger girl strangely.

"Kimi, what's wrong? You could talk about anything else for a good duration, but when we turn to the boy who supposedly has something for you, you shy up. You also didn't seem to thrilled to talk to him after you came out of the restroom. Anything you want to tell me?" Kimi's shoulders slumped, and her face fell.

"I've had bad experiences with boys. They're all the same, though, aren't they?" Now Ariel was surprised.

"Kim, no. Most of the guys in FF are awesome, and Trevor is one of the best. He'd never do anything intentionally to hurt a girl. He sees it as his duty to protect them, not because he thinks they're weak, but because he feels so many men do not treat women the way God intended them to be, and he doesn't want to be like that. He says a real man is one who doesn't hurt women in any way." Kimi looked defeated. "Look hun, were the boys you dated before Christians?" A unsettled look came over Kimi's face.

"I thought so, but I'm not sure how much they actually thought about how they were treating me."

"Most men don't think of women as much more than entertainment. But trust me, last year the leader of FF taught a class for the guys on the awful most men treat women, and how they could change that. I was told all of they guys were there except maybe one or two because of schedule conflicts, but one who was there took notes for them, so all of the guys at least have knowledge of how God intends women to be treated. Actually, I noticed a change in the boys after that session. A change for the good." Ariel chuckled. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that they guys in FF are some of the best you will find on campus. So, don't be afraid of them, because they will be constantly trying to treat you well. And about Trevor... I just wish I were you. That's all I'll say, and if you wanna know more, well, ask him."

Kimi stopped in front of the sidewalk that led to her building, and almost smiled with the left side of her mouth. "I think I trust what you said in my head. I know you're most likely right about the guys. Now I just have to get it in here," she touched her heart. Ariel spontaneously hugged Kimi.

"I know you will, girl. I'm glad to meet you and counsel you. Now, go on to your residence hall. Here's my screen name." She quickly scrawled out a name. "See you later. And you can call me Ari." She walked away backwards waving, waited until Kimi reached the steps, and continued to the parking garage. Kimi looked at the paper as she went down the stairs, and pondered what Ari meant when she said, "And about Trevor... I just wish I was you."

* * *

Hee hee...what'd ya think? Good, bad? Tell me all about it in a review! Thanks in advance!


End file.
